La prophétie des anges
by Thelxiepia
Summary: Farrah est moldue, ou plutôt c'est ce que tout le monde croit lorsqu'elle atterri à Poudlard, mais en fait, son identité est toute autre et ce, à l'insu même de la principale concernée.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1_

_**Avoir un rêve nourri l'espoir et donc l'instinct de survie. Parce que je crois que sans rêves, nous n'aspirons qu'à mourir. Doit-on réaliser ses rêves pour être heureux ? Avoir des rêves qui ne peuvent s'accomplir n'est donc pas démoralisant ? Les rêves une fois tous réalisés nous rendent aigris. Nous ne devons pas attendre de réaliser nos rêves pour être heureux. Notre bonheur n'est pas contenu dans nos rêves, mais bien en nous et il faut le provoquer chaque jour.**_

_**J'avais toujours eu ce genre de fantasmes. Ce genre d'illusions où un jour je pourrais être une personne spéciale. Ce genre d'idée de la réalité un peu embrouillée. Je me complaisais plus dans mes pensées que dans la réalité. Et c'était mauvais. Jusqu'au jour où l'incident à eu lieu.**_

-Qu'est ce que c'était que ca non de dieu ? Ca fait trois fois maintenant. T'es vraiment sûre que c'est juste ta porte qui claque ? Moi jte dis ton nouvel appart, il craint au maximum.

-Arrête, ca va je vais descendre voir. Je t'ai dit que cet appart était bourré de courants d'airs.

-Pourquoi l'avoir loué alors ? C'est stupide...

-Parce qu'un appart mieux isolé n'entrait pas dans mon budget Farrah. Avec mon job si peu payant, la seule choses de convenable que j'ai pu trouver c'était ca.

-Oui bon bref je vais refaire du café pendant que tu va voir ca... J'espère au moins qu'y a pas un dégât d'eau au sous-sol. Ca coûte vraiment cher à faire réparer tu sais.

-Je sais m'en parles pas.

_Farrah se mit à son café pendant que son amie Tammy descendait au sous-sol. On aurait dit que la plomberie avait une défaillance. En plus, le sous sol était froid et venteux, aussi saugrenu cela puisse-il paraître. Probablement les petites fenêtres qui étaient mal isolées._

- Farrah tu devrais vraiment venir voir ca !

_Tammy venait de hurler depuis la cave._

-Ouais ouais attends.

_Elle descendit rapidement et trouva son amie figée au milieu de la place. Son regard était fixé dans un coin. Elle suivi son regard. Il n'y avait pourtant rien. _

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Y'a absolument rien à voir là.

-Attends tu va voir...on dirait que le noir bouge...je pourrais pas expliquer...tu vois regarde ca le fait encore !

_Farrah observa et confirma intérieurement que c'était bien vrai. Elle aurait bien voulu dire à son amie qu'il y avait rien. Mais la noirceur semblait animée d'une vie propre...Un peu comme de la peinture noire qu'on aurait fait couler ... Aucune forme ne semblait s'y distinguer...rien que du flou. Tammy était tétanisée. _

-Viens on va partir d'ici.

_Farrah avait parlé doucement, ses yeux encore fixés dans le vide sombre, dans le coin. Tammy avait rapidement fait signe oui de la tête et avait monté les escaliers rapidement suivie de près par Farrah._

-Écoutes, ce soir tu dors chez ton petit copain, moi je règle ca d'accord ?

-Attends tu sais ce que c'est au moins ?

-Aucune idée...cette chose semblait garder son territoire et ca m'a donc semblé une bonne idée de repartir sans hurler et sans faire d'histoires.

-On aurait dit que le noir cachait quelque chose.

-Peut-être je vais le découvrir. Allez file. Je t'appelle dès que c'est ok.

_Elles se firent la bise, Tammy partit, Farrah ouvrit son ordinateur portable et se servit un bon café chaud. Mélanie avait l'habitude de tout ca. Elle avait vu des saloperies du genre depuis toute petite. Vous savez ces enfants qui on peut de ce qu'il y a en dessous du lit ou bien dans le garde robe ou bien des miroirs tout simplement, et bien ils ne sont pas tout simplement imaginatifs. Cette peur remonte à bien loin et les hommes on oublié cette peur pourtant bien justifiée. Elle la première fois qu'elle a dit à sa mère qu'elle avait peur du noir dans la penderie, elle lui avait donné du gros sel, et une lame en argent. Rien de rassurant, mais au moins personne ne lui à jamais dit que c'était le fruit de son imagination. Au cours de sa vie, encore jeune d'ailleurs, elle avait eu le temps d'en apprendre. Certaines créatures n'étaient pas méchantes, mais d'autres voulaient carrément notre peau. Sa mère était morte quand elle avait 15 ans, pour la société elle était toujours portée disparue, mais Farrah avait vu la créature la tuer et emporter son corps... elle avait carrément disparu...comme aspirée dans l'espace avec le corps de sa mère. Cette chose à forme humaine et au visage métallique l'avait emportée. Depuis ce temps elle avait eu la chance de rencontrer Tammy, elle lui portait main forte, elle l'écoutait. Non elle ne chassait pas ces choses avec elle, mais au moins elle la croyait, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix depuis qu'elle en avait vu plusieurs._

_Bref, elle en était la, chez son amie, à faire des recherches sur le web sur un flou noir. Elle ne trouva évidemment rien. Ses connaissances étaient pourtant très étendues, mais là, ca la dépassait totalement. Elle ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de redescendre faire une observation plus ou moins discrète. Elle prit du gros sel et une lame d'argent et aussi un livre empli de latin. Ce livre était empli de formules. Certaines étaient traduites en anglais et restaient toutes aussi efficaces, mais sans la traduction de l'auteur, il valait aussi bien le dire en latin pour ne pas faire d'erreur. Quand elle arriva au bas des escaliers la chose sombre avait disparue. À la place où elle s'était trouvée avait un objet brillant. Il reluisait dans la pénombre. Farrah plissa les yeux, mais ne réussit pas à identifier l'objet. Elle lui lança une bonne rasade de sel, mais aucune réaction ne se fit. Elle approcha encore et le tapa du bout de sa lame d'argent, toujours aucune réaction. L'objet était plutôt rond, on aurait dit un bol tournée à l' envers sur le sol. Il était bien poli. Il semblait plutôt lourd vu qu'il n'avait pas bougé quand elle l'avait tapé de sa lame. Considérant qu'il ne devait y avoir aucun risque, elle se pencha et agrippa la chose sur le sol de ses cinq doigts. Alors il se produisit la plus étrange des choses. Ses doigts collèrent a la surface comme s'ils avaient étés aimantés, son nombril sembla être tiré vers l'objet comme avec un crochet et elle eut bien l'impression que ses pieds n'avaient plus prise sur aucun sol. Elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces au bol, puis elle senti sa main décoller du bol. La gravité avait repris ses droits, mais elle n'avait toujours rien sous les pieds. Elle regarda devant elle et vit un ciel étoilé puis elle se senti tomber._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2_

_Sa chute sembla durer une éternité. Et son atterrissage se fit avec fracas. Le sol était dur. C'était un plancher. Elle entendit le bol tomber un peu plus loin sur le sol froid suivi d'un brouhaha de hurlements. On aurait dit de jeunes adolescents. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Il y avait toujours le ciel. Pourtant aucune de ses sensations lui envoyaient le message qu'elle était à l'extérieur. Pas de vent, pas de bruits d'insectes, pas d'herbe ni de terre._

_Elle se releva du mieux qu'elle pu. Son bras gauche lui faisait mal et sa tête tournait. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit oublier sa douleur. Des gens étaient debout devant elle et semblaient en proie à une panique intense. Ils portaient tous un uniforme aux couleurs sombres, des capes on aurait dit, des filles et des garçons. Il y avait 4 grandes tables. Très grandes tables. Elle se retourna et regarda derrière elle. Il y avait là des adultes. Tous debout derrière une table. Tous habillés d'un drôle de façon. Et tous avaient un bâtonnet en bois pointé sur elle...En regardant mieux elle aurait pu croire qu'ils croyaient la blesser avec cette chose...En fait ils semblaient croire que c'était une genre de baguette magique à première vue... Le vieil homme à la barbe blanche au centre de la table cria:_

- SILEEEEEENCE!

_Et elle n'en crut pratiquement pas ses oreilles. Le silence qui se fit était intense. Pas même une respiration trop forte. Tous les adolescents dans la salle semblaient s'êtres figés dans leur panique. L'homme la regardait avec gravité. Puis Farrah se mit à rire, à la grande stupéfaction du vieillard._

-Qu'allez-vous faire avec cette chose en bois ? Me crever les yeux ? ricana t-elle bruyamment.

_Elle rit encore. La fatigue lui donnait apparemment envie de rire. Sa tête tournait de plus en plus et son bras, qu'elle tenait à présent, élançait vivement._

_L'homme fronça les sourcils et répondit calmement:_

-Non mademoiselle, plutôt vous jeter un sort si vous m'y obligez.

_Farrah se remit à rire de plus belle. Sa dernière pensée fut qu'elle était tombée dans une sacrée bande d'illuminés avant que la noirceur ne l'enveloppe._


	3. Chapter 3

___**Chapitre 3**_

_Son réveil fut difficile. Sa tête martelait. Ses yeux refusaient d'ouvrir. Elle entendait l'écho de voix autour d'elle parfois. Sa notion du temps semblait altérée. Elle se rendormi plusieurs fois. Puis, après un nombre incalculable de réveils partiels, ses yeux obéirent et ouvrirent enfin…sur un plafond blanc. Il y avait une odeur désagréable. Une douleur lancinante lui fit fermer les yeux et palper sa tête du bout des doigts. Elle aurait cru qu'il y aurait une blessure, mais il n'y avait rien. Elle était couchée. Elle sentait du tissu autour d'elle. Un lit. Elle était dans un lit. Pourtant elle se souvenait avoir été assise dans la cuisine de Tammy et faire des recherches… pas de dormir…quelqu'un avait du entrer dans la maison alors…et si on l'avait kidnappée… _

_Cette pensée la fit se relever brusquement dans le lit, les yeux ronds et les sens aux aguets. Sa tête tourna violemment, lui donnant envie de vomir au passage, mais elle tint sa position assise. Sa première constatation fut qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. Il y avait plein de lits autour d'elle. On aurait dit un vieil hôpital. Ses kidnappeurs l'avaient elle emmenée ici? Elle entendit des voix se rapprocher. Quoi qu'il en soit, si elle avait été kidnappée, ils ne la croyaient pas dangereuse car ils ne l'avaient pas attachée. Elle se recoucha aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était assise et fit semblant de dormir. Comme ca, ils repartiraient et lui laisseraient l'occasion de s'enfuir. Elle régla sa respiration sur un mode tranquille et posé. Plus lent, car durant le sommeil la respiration ralenti. Puis elle tendit les oreilles._

___Alors Mme Pomfresh, comment va-t-elle?_

___Et bien Albus je n'en sais rien. Elle ne s'est toujours pas éveillée et j'espérais pourtant qu'elle le fasse aujourd'hui._

___Et bien laissons lui le temps, __répondit tranquillement le directeur._

___Sa blessure à la tête est en bon état, sa potion contre la douleur doit être renouvelée, mais comme elle cause beaucoup de somnolence, je préfère m'abstenir et laisser une chance à cette jeune fille, peu importe qui elle est, de se réveiller._

_Dumbledore approcha de Farrah et la contempla. Elle semblait en meilleur état que la dernière fois. Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours qu'elle dormait. Elle avait pris un sacré coup à la tête en tombant. Il se demandait encore d'ailleurs comment elle avait pu tenir debout ne serais-ce qu'une seule seconde dans la grande salle lors de son arrivée. Il avait érigée des barrières autour d'elle. Prévention. Et il avait gardé aussi le portoloin qui l'avait apportée ici. Comment avait-il pu passer les barrières magiques du château? Certains parents d'élèves étaient inquiets, et pensaient à faire retirer leurs enfants de l'école vu le manque de sécurité. Le portoloin ne semblait pas anormal. En fait, il ne réagissait à aucun sort. Impossible de révéler sa provenance. Le vieil homme cessa sa contemplation et se retourna vers l'infirmière._

___Pompom, me ferez-vous le plaisir de m'avertir quand cette demoiselle sera assez éveillée pour entretenir une discussion?_

___Évidemment Albus, __répondit-elle, affable____, vous serez le premier informé._

___Merci Pompom._

_Puis le Directeur reparti. Farrah attendit que l'infirmière en fasse autant, mais elle ne le fit pas. Ces gens ne semblaient pas lui vouloir de mal. Même qu'ils prenaient plutôt bien soin d'elle. Cette pensée la réconforta et elle se rendormi sans s'en rendre vraiment compte._

_Quand elle se réveilla de nouveau son esprit était moins flou, et le souvenir de son arrivée dans cet endroit lui revint. Elle ouvrit les yeux, de nouveau sur le plafond blanc. Sa tête était encore douloureuse. Les fenêtres qui donnaient sur l'extérieur laissaient apparaitre la nuit. Elle se releva dans son lit._

___Vous voilà enfin levée!_

_Une dame d'un certain âge, coiffée d'un chapeau blanc et d'une robe blanche s'approchait d'elle, souriante._

___Dites-moi, comment vous sentez vous? Avez-vous des nausées, des douleurs?__ demanda-t-elle._

___Si, j'ai un horrible mal de crâne. __Dit Farrah, ne sachant que dire d'autre._

_La dame lui dit que c'était normal vu sa chute et elle lui dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus lui donner de potion pour sa douleur. Farrah fronça les sourcils… une potion? Genre …magique ? Elle rit d'elle-même intérieurement et se concentra sur son interlocutrice. Elle semblait nerveuse. Elle semblait avoir peur d'elle… Elle lui disait que quelqu'un allait venir lui parler et qu'il fallait rester ici._

___Non non __, dit Farrah en se levant de son lit brusquement____,__ ce qui fit reculer l'infirmière____, je dois absolument par… nom de Dieu! Mais c'est quoi ca ?_

___C'est une protection Mademoiselle. __L'infirmière semblait contrite____. Vous savez, vu la façon dont vous êtes arrivée ici, on ne pouvait prendre de chance._

___Farrah ne comprit pas tout de suite. Elle tâta l'espace devant elle et ses doigts rencontrèrent une résistance. Une bulle invisible. Ou un mur… Elle se demanda si sa médication pouvait la faire halluciner, mais elle se dit ensuite que l'infirmière, elle, n'était pas sous médication et qu'elle semblait savoir ce qu'était cette chose. Elle regarda son hôte._

___Vous savez ce que c'est ? dit-elle._

___Oui mademoiselle. Dites-moi, êtes – vous moldue?_

___Mol…quoi? J'en sais rien…je suis humaine dans tous les cas…l'êtes vous? __Farrah sentait l'inquiétude gonfler dans sa gorge et sa voix étouffer quand elle parlait._

___Oui je suis humaine, rassurez-vous. Mais moi je suis sorcière. Vous voyez, je suis du monde magique. En connaissez vous quelque chose? __L'infirmière fronça les sourcils, en attente de la réponse capitale. Si elle savait, elle était une menace plus importante que si elle ne savait rien._

___Non…Écoutez est-ce que tout ca c'est une blague? Parce que si ca en est une, elle est de mauvais goût. __Ces histoires magiques commençaient à lui tomber sur les nerfs et sa tête douloureuse aidait à lui faire perdre patience._

___Calmez-vous ma chère, personne ne vous fera de mal._

___La voix provenait de derrière elle. Elle était masculine. Elle en regarda la source. Un homme…en robe? Oui bon en robe, dont la couleur était très…voyante et brillante, il était vieux, très vieux. Sa barbe argentée descendait pratiquement jusqu'à sa taille. Ainsi que ses cheveux, assortis à sa barbe. Il semblait bienveillant. Il souriait._

___Je me souviens de vous, __dit Farrah, sur un ton presque accusateur____, c'est vous qui vouliez me jeter un sort quand je suis tombée là-bas. Dites-moi, pourquoi tout le monde semble cinglé ici?_

___Non personne n'est cinglé, vous n'êtes simplement pas dans votre élément. Laissez-moi vous expliquer._

_Farrah l'observa attentivement et attendit qu'il parle. Puis il lui raconta l'histoire du monde de la magie. Comment les humains sans pouvoir magiques avaient rejetés les sorciers. Comment les sorciers avaient du s'exiler et même se protéger contre les moldus. Farrah était stupéfaite. L'homme lui montra un livre où tout y était décrit depuis le moyen âge, où ils avaient commencé à bruler les sorciers-sorcières au bûcher. Puis, après avoir fait son récit et répondu aux multiples questions de Farrah, il demanda :_

___Farrah, as-tu le moindre souvenir de comment tu es arrivée ici ? J'aurais besoin de tout ce dont tu peux te souvenir pour m'aider à comprendre._

___Je n'en sais rien en fait, __répondit elle évasivement____, il y avait cette chose dans le sous sol de mon amie, un brouillard…elle le voyait aussi. Vous savez j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de créatures. Quelques fois mon amie les voit, d'autres non. Certaines sont méchantes. D'autres inoffensives. Bref je n'avais jamais vu cette chose. Un brouillard sombre et épais. J'ai fait quelques recherches qui se sont révélées infructueuses. Donc je suis descendue aller voir. __Le directeur écoutait attentivement.____ Le brouillard n'était plus là. À sa place il y avait cet objet. Rond et brillant. Et je l'ai touché puis vous connaissez la suite je suis ici._

___Farrah si tu veux je vais t'expliquer ce qu'était cette chose. Les sorciers peuvent enchanter des objets et leur donner certaines propriétés. Celui-ci avait été transformé en portoloin. C'est-à-dire que dès que l'on touche cet objet, il nous transporte à la destination choisie par l'enchanteur qui a enchanté l'objet. Donc quand on trouve un portoloin que l'on ne connait pas il ne faut pas le toucher car on ne sait jamais où il peut nous emmener et cela peut être dangereux. Dans ton cas ce qui m'intéresse c'est comment ce portoloin a atterri chez ton amie. Et aussi dans quelle intention car vois-tu ce château est très bien protégé. Normalement aucun portoloin ne peut franchir les barrières. Mais toi, si. Alors j'ai besoin de savoir. _

___Je suis désolée, j'aimerais le savoir autant que vous__, répondit Farrah déconcertée._

___Ce n'est pas grave, __le directeur lui fit un sourire____, repose toi on se reverra demain matin._

_Puis le directeur reparti, laissant Farrah seule avec ses pensées._


	4. Chapter 4

___**Chapitre 4**_

_Que sont les anges ?Un produit d'une imagination trop fertile ? Des personnages de contes de fées pour enfants ?_

_Ou bien croyez-vous qu'ils sont les messagers de Dieu ?Qu'ils apportent la paix et la protection ?_

_Avez-vous déjà vu un ange ? Pourquoi l'imaginez-vous alors avec des ailes ?Pourquoi est-ce que c'est l'image que tout le monde à d'un ange?Quelqu'un aurait alors déjà vu un ange? Déduction logique._

_Les anges existent bel et bien. Oui ils ont de belles grandes ailes. Oui ils ont des airs féériques. Pourtant leur travail ne l'est pas du tout. La croyance moldue que les gens ont des anges qui les protègent n'est pas entièrement fausse._

_Ils n'agissent pas,ils sont la conscience, ils sont cette petite voix, cet encouragement qui est juste là où il faut, au bon moment, pour nous empêcher de sombrer dans les ténèbres de notre propre inaptitude. Tout le monde n'a pas d'ange, seulement des personnes spéciales en ont, celles qui on un devenir important, celles qui changeront la face du monde. Ces personnes sont en fait, concernées par une prophétie. Quoi, vous croyez aux anges, mais pas à l'art divin ? Et bien quoi qu'il en soit, pour chaque prophétie, il y a au moins deux personnes concerné aucune n'est au courant de ce qui la concerne. Une qui doit la réaliser, l'autre qui doit faire l'opposé. Parce que chaque prophétie a deux versions d'elle-même. Noir et blanc. L'é personne concernée à un protecteur. D'une côté, un ange, de l'autre une âme désincarnée. Et oui, cliché, mais une personne invoque le bien, l'autre le mal. Et non, les anges ne sont pas des âmes. Les anges sont des être charnels, palpables, cela ne fait pas des âmes désincarnées des personnages moins réè deux hémisphères veulent depuis toujours faire pencher la balance de leur côté. Ils se font une guerre interminable qui prend alors la forme de l'équilibre que nous connaissons actuellement. Chaque gardien protège alors son côté et veille à la réalisation de sa prophétie. Qu'arriverait t'il si un gardien manquait à l'appel ? Qu'arriverait-il si l'équilibre était dépend d'une chose._

_La provenance du Gardien. Est-ce l'ange ou l'âme désincarnée ?_

_Les gens croient que faire pencher la balance est impossible. Mais non. Il suffit qu'un côté ait une information primordiale de plus que l'autre, et alors la balance bougera. Alors là, une fois que l'équilibre est rompu, il est difficile de le ravoir. Le maintenir étant déjà difficile, il ne faut pas se faire d'histoires, personne ne veut savoir ce qui arrivera si la balance penche d'un coté._

_Mais ca arrive. Maintenant. À l'instant même où vous lisez ces lignes. Et la bataille sera féroce. Parce qu'un des élus est au courant. Un des élus connais son destin. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

_Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Farrah était atterrie dans le château. Après trois pénibles jours à l'infirmerie pour soigner ses blessures, la jeune dame s'était fait assigner des appartements privés et sous surveillance. Légère ceci dit, car violer son intimité au-delà des limites permises était inutile vue sa condition de '' moldue '' comme ils disaient tous. On avait simplement verrouillé sa porte ainsi que toutes les issues. La cheminée n'était accessible que par certaine personnes, ces personnes étant Dumbledore, l'infirmière, Snape et Mc Gonagall. Lors du cinquième jour, Dumbledore l'invita à la rejoindre dans son bureau, ce qu'elle fit bien entendu escortée de Mc Gonagall. Farrah s'engouffra derrière la gargouille ouverte par la professeure et se laissa porter jusqu'à la porte menant au bureau du directeur. Elle tapa quelques coups et entra sans vraiment attendre de réponse puisqu'elle était attendue. La porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce que Farrah couvrit du regard avec stupeur. La pièce était circulaire, des livres semblaient en tapisser les murs. Elle observa minutieusement de petites tables aux pieds effilés sur lesquelles reposaient de fins instruments argentés qui clapotaient en laissant échapper une bouffée de fumée opaque et sinueuse. Sur une des bibliothèques de taille gargantuesque reposait, tout en haut, un chapeau à l'aspect dégradé, rapiécé et poussiéreux. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une petite étagère et sur ses tablettes reposaient de petites fioles cristallines renfermant un liquide métallique semblant se mouvoir de lui-même. Devant elle, au fond de la pièce, se trouvait un bureau de bois massif avec, à son coté, un perchoir doré, de taille à recevoir un oiseau plutôt grand. L'oiseau était absent, laissant au fond du plateau quelques une de ses plumes rougeâtres, seules preuve de sa présence. Farrah scruta attentivement la pièce se disant pourtant qu'elle n'aurait pu manquer un oiseau de cette taille et cette couleur. Et en levant les yeux elle vit le directeur au dessus d'elle, en haut d'un escalier dont la première marche prenait place à droite de son bureau. Sur son épaule, un oiseau rouge de feu la regardait curieusement._

Bonjour Farrah. _dit Dumbledore, aimable._

Bonjour Monsieur, pardonnez-moi pour l'intrusion je croyais que vous m'attendiez. _répondit-elle, timide._

Il n'y a aucun mal, ma chère. Voudriez-vous un peu de thé?

Oh, oui, s'il vous plait, merci. Dites, quel est cet oiseau que vous avez avec vous ? _demanda Farrah alors que Dumbledore descendait lentement l'escalier tout en conjurant d'un coup de baguette un plateau à thé tout fumant sur son bureau._

Un Phénix, répondit Dumbledore souriant, Fumsek pour être plus précis. Les Phénix sont des créatures magiques très spéciales. Les larmes d'un Phénix soignent presque tous les maux, et il peut aussi porter de très lourdes charges très longtemps.

Et bien, dans mon monde, la description d'un Phénix est presque la même. _commenta Farrah, _pourtant je les croyais mythologiques. Je suis heureuse qu'ils ne le soient pas, Fumsek est magnifique.

_Dumbledore prit place derrière son bureau et invita Farrah à s'asseoir dans une des chaises trônant devant le bureau tout en lui servant une tasse de thé._

Sucre, lait ? _demanda-il._

Non merci. _Elle sourit_. Quel est donc le motif de ce rendez-vous Monsieur ?

Savoir ce que nous devons faire à partir de maintenant._Dumbledore scruta le visage de la jeune dame._ Je crois personnellement que vous n'êtes pas atterrie ici par hasard. Comme vous savez je…

Ses paroles furent interrompues par un bruit inconnu à Farrah, mais si familier au directeur. Severus Snape s'extirpa de la cheminée directoriale dans un flot de flammes vertes. Farrah se leva brusquement de sa chaise reculant de surprise.

Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ca ? Sa _voix était nerveuse._

Le professeur Snape, Farrah, j'ai oublié de vous avertir de la probabilité de cette visite et par conséquent vous expliquer ce que c'est voyager par le réseau de cheminée.

Sincèrement Dumbledore, peu importe qui est cet homme, il n'est pas celui que vous croyez! Faites-le sortir d'ici avant qu'il ne nous tue tous !


End file.
